Alternate Reality  Drabbles
by 2dragonkat
Summary: A set of drabbles rewriting some key scenes from the show during the Buu Saga, focused on Vegeta mostly. Based on my first story, Alternate Reality. Reference to yaoi people GV and PGh. This ain't your cup of tea, don't read. Everyone else, come on in.
1. Energy Drain & King of the Demons

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Alright folks I'm back. These Drabbles were an idea I had a long time ago when the plot for Alternate Reality first popped into my head. I had finished watching the Buu Saga (for like the millionth time) and thought some places could be rewritten a bit and then could fit in my universe. So this drabbles series was born. I basically watched the episodes again and rewrote certain scenes I thought were important, needed elaboration or wouldn't make sense otherwise. I've written drabbles for 14 of the episodes, mostly focused on Vegeta (I love him) and his journey in the series.

Now it you haven't read my first fic, Alternate Reality, that's okay, I'm just gonna give everyone a reminder, but I suggest everyone read it. Vegeta ran off to take care of Trunks alone after Bulma abandoned him, he eventually adopted Gohan and Goten when Chi-chi kicked them out, and Goku and Vegeta were lovers before Goku died. ...wow, that's a really short sum-up for something that was over 20,000 words long (teehee).

Now there were so many scenes I could have rewritten but that would have taken forever, so I focused on important 'Vegeta' scenes, since I love him the most. I just want all of you to completely ignore Chi-chi's existence in the show, she just disappeared, Bulma is with Yamcha not Vegeta, and Gohan is with Piccolo not Videl.

This Drabbles series is basically done but I'm mad at myself because I've barely gotten the Sequel started, I ended up focusing on the Drabbles more which wasn't my plan...oh well...I'll just keep working hard. I've got a break coming up soon so I should make some headway on the Sequel then.

I'll be posting the Drabbles once a week (maybe more often if I get more of the sequel written), there should be about 10 posts of Drabbles this time. Sometimes there will be two drabbles per chapter or just one, depending on how long they are. I might come back in the future and post more focusing on other characters, but for now this is what I've got.

**WARNINGS: **just spoilers for the show and/or manga. You might want to be familiar with the main plot line before reading these.

**Episode 204 – Energy Drain**

WC: 727

AN: This drabble came up becuase I want to keep reminding everyone of what Vegeta was like coming from my first fic, and his relationship to those around him. Enjoy.

----------------------------------

"Whatever you do, you must not go out there," Shin said calmly as Gohan powered up on the tournament platform.

"I don't even know who you are and you're telling me what to do," Vegeta said angrily, coming up to stand beside Goku.

"Vegeta! Show some respect. That is no way to speak to the Supreme Kai," Piccolo said scandalized.

If Vegeta was any weaker of a man he would have wanted the floor to swallow him up right now. Shin was the Supreme Kai…unbelievable. He turned away from the Kai and looked out to where Gohan had finished powering up. Unfortunately his son wasn't as strong as he was when he fought Cell, but that was mostly because Vegeta wanted to cut the kid some slack instead of expecting him to train all the time. That boy didn't deserve anymore pressure on his shoulders. He deserved to have a childhood and live his life the way he wanted to, in peace.

Suddenly the Supreme Kai jumped out in front of them and Vegeta turned to see Yamu and Spopovich charging Gohan with a strange weapon. The Supreme Kai threw his hands up in motion of casting of a spell and Vegeta watched horrified as the Supreme Kai froze Gohan on the spot and let him be grabbed by Spopovich and then…stabbed by Yamu.

He was frozen to his postition, watching his son be attacked by those men, the teenager's screams filling the air.

"What are they doing to him? They're going to kill him," Goku cried, voicing Vegeta's own thoughts and inching forward to help.

"Stop," the Supreme Kai shouted. "Gohan will be fine. Yamu and Spopovich only want his energy, not his life. They won't kill him."

The Supreme Kai's words seemed to calm Goku but they did nothing for Vegeta. He shot forward as his son's hair turned black again but was grabbed by his lover. "Let me go Kakarot. Gohan's hurt and I have to help him. I promised him he would never be hurt again," Vegeta cried, struggling in the embrace Goku had him in.

He never took his eyes off Gohan, even when the light from his stolen energy was almost too much to bear. Goku pulled him closer and he finally looked away and up at his lover, wondering why he didn't desire as much as Vegeta to save their son. "It's okay Vegeta," Goku murmured in his ear. "I believe the Supreme Kai when he says Gohan will be okay. We have to trust him."

Vegeta relaxed slightly and turned back to the arena but no longer struggled, instead seeking comfort in his lover's embrace. The light faded and Gohan fell to the ground like a rag doll as Yamu and Spopovich flew off into the distance.

This time Vegeta shot forward before anyone could stop him, ignoring the Supreme Kai's shout that Gohan would be fine, he will believe nothing but his own eyes that his son was fine. He knelt down by Gohan's side, checking and found him alive but incredibly weak. Videl knelt down beside placed a hand on Gohan's back. "Will he be okay," she asked quietly.

Vegeta looked at this young woman and realized he had misjudged her in the past. She had a very kind heart and was strong, and stubborn, all things Vegeta admired. She certainly wasn't her father. If his son hadn't been destined for Piccolo he was sure the two of them would have made a handsome couple.

Kibito knelt down on Gohan's other side. "He will be fine," he said gravely. "I will take care of him."

Vegeta looked closely at the large man before him, scrutinizing him before nodding and standing, stepping away. Videl stayed by Gohan's side and he let her, he knew she could do no harm. He looked up as the Supreme Kai flew off after Yamu and Spopovich and felt Goku land by his side, placing a comforting hand on his lower back. "Take could care of him," Goku said to Kibito, then turned to look at Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta. It looks like it's going to be one of those days."

Vegeta nodded and after looking as his son one more time he flew off after Goku, followed closely by Piccolo and Krillin. 'What in the world is going on,' Vegeta wondered, hoping it wouldn't be anything more than he can handle.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 206 – King of the Demons**

WC: 164

AN: This drabble is just setting up the mood for the next couple of drabbles I've written, when Gohan is fighting Dabura. I just needed to add a bit of background do the reat make sense, and besides I really like Piccolo and Gohan being together, I think I dedicate a couple chapters to them in the Sequel. Also, I think this is the only drabble where the pov isn't from Vegeta's or Goku's pov. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------

Gohan's body trembled, his hand centimeters from his lover's cheek. He feared to touch that cheek from what the Supreme Kai had said. His gaze raked over the stone form of Piccolo, eyes tearing at how helpless the ma he loved was right at this moment. Then he remembered how Piccolo got this way, along with Krillin.

'Dabura,' his mind growled, as he turned to look at the buried spaceship. He gripped his hands in fists, body shaking in his anger. He was going to rip that bastard apart for doing this to Piccolo. Gohan's eyes darkened as he imagined killing the Demon King. 'Oh yes, Daburawill rue the day he made me mad,' Gohan thought, following his father down to the ship, mind focused on seeking his revenge.

He felt so strange, this anger…it was different than when he had fought Cell. Somehow this felt a little more consuming, a little more dangerous, but Gohan didn't care. All he wanted was revenge.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

So...tell me what ya think. I've taken such a break from writing in this universe it was a little hard to get back into it, but once I did I couldn't stop. :)

Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad. Next Drabble up in about a week...stay tuned.

TTFN


	2. Heart of a Villain

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remeber folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and mentions of P&Gh.

**Episode 212 – Heart of a Villain **

WC: 1, 032

AN: This drabble, along with the next five I've written all focus around when Vegeta goes Majin. At first with the way I've written Vegeta I thought I should just ignore that major plot point, but I figured a way around it when I watched a short series called 'Sukisho' and I came up with a way to keep the Majin Vegeta part (which I think is very important to the rest of the story line) but keep my characters the same as the were before. I won't explain it now, because after the next couple of drabbles I hope it's clear. Also if anyone has seen 'Sukisho' you might have an idea of what I'm planning (I think anyone who's into some Boys' Love anime, you should watch it because it's a nice, sweet, beautiful, but short, series).

Anyway I'm off topic. So on with the story...

-----------------------------------------------------

"What does Gohan think he's doing, a direct attack won't work on this guy," Goku said, eyes following the battle his eldest son was encaged in with the King of Demons.

"He's letting his anger drive his actions," Vegeta grumbled, he had taught Gohan so much better than this. He had begun to enforce Goku's teachings of letting your feelings guide your actions, but you cannot let those feelings consume you. Granted his son hadn't been in a real life and death situation in almost seven years, he just doesn't have the experience himself and Goku have.

"What do you mean Vegeta," the Supreme Kai asked.

"I mean he's letting his desire for revenge cloud his judgment and his common sense."

"Well I want revenge too but I can just use that as a weapon when I fight," Goku said.

"You don't understand Kakarot, it's different for Gohan."

"Krillin and Piccolo are my friends too and I care about them. How it that different from Gohan?"

Vegeta growled and turned to Goku. "You're not letting me explain Kakarot. Piccolo isn't just a friend anymore to Gohan, he's your son's lover," Vegeta nearly shouted. He was upset this fight was getting out of hand. His son wasn't ready to test the struggle between letting his anger consume him in a fight and staying in control of that emotion.

"WHAT," Goku cried. "Piccolo is with Gohan!?"

"Yes Kakarot. It was a surprise to me too, but I've accepted it. You and I both know Piccolo would do nothing to harm Gohan," Vegeta said calmly, turning back to the battle at hand.

Goku scratched his head and also turned back to watch his son. This news certainly explained why Gohan was so determined to fight Dabura, but was fighting very sloppy, letting his anger and hurt obstruct his focus. This was just one more thing to add to his list of things he's missed in the past seven years.

Goku could only hope that his son wasn't killed because he wasn't controlling his anger. His son needed to live and carry on his father's legacy, since Goku couldn't do it anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

"This Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would," Goku said, anxiously watching as Dabura gained the upper hand against his son.

"Gohan isn't ready for this. The years have been too peaceful and while I've trained him there hasn't been any need for him to be at full strength. And now he's wasting energy trying to attack Dabura instead of waiting for the right moment," Vegeta grumbled. Gohan needed to stay alive; he had so much to live for, Piccolo being the most important.

That wasn't the worst part for Vegeta though. The worst part was Dabura reminded Vegeta of himself all those years ago. Freeza had caused him so much pain and suffering that Vegeta had to resort to locking away his fragile heart and replace it with ice, it was the only way for him to survive. He had to make a new person, a new personality that could stand the pain done onto him and the pain he had done to others. His fragile self had been forgotten for so long under that tough exterior and it's taken so long for him to bury his past and live his life the way he always wanted to.

He should be fighting Dabura because he understood what went on in the hearts and minds of a man like that. He could anticipate his moves easily and Vegeta would have the upper hand. "I could beat him," he mumbled, not realizing he had said it out loud, a costly mistake he would soon find out about.

Vegeta hated himself sometimes, for what he had let himself become for so long. Seeing a man like Dabura just reminded Vegeta of his dark past. He had been so hurt and had suffered so much at the hands of Freeza that he had resorted to making himself enjoy making others feel the same way he did. He watched behind glassy eyes as he killed millions, all in an attempt to make his own life as a slave more bearable.

He regretted every second of that life and wished he could erase it. Raising his sons had certainly helped but their love seemed so far away whenever he had to stare into the face of what he had once been, and what still lay dormant inside of him.

-------------------------------------------------

"That's it," Vegeta said, arms uncrossing. "I will not watch this anymore. I'm going to call Gohan down and finish this myself."

"Vegeta, don't be so hasty. Gohan's doing okay. Give him a little more time," Goku pleaded.

"NO! He's had all the time to finish this. Dabura is just playing with him; you and I both know that. Gohan isn't ready, he's not letting his feelings guide him, he's letting them consume him and it's getting in the way of what needs to be done. I won't tolerate it any longer. We need to finish that bastard and be done with it. I won't waste this little time we have fighting some wizard and his pet demon," Vegeta ranted and raved.

Goku and their sons were the light in Vegeta's life, they made him believe he was a better person and he wouldn't waste a second he had with his lover fighting some freak Vegeta could easily beat. He would not let his son or lover get hurt if he could do anything to stop it.

------------------------------------------------

"Now what's this discovery of yours, why don't you fill me in please," the high childlike voice of Babidi asked.

"I saw that one of the mortals had a lingering darkness in his heart. We might be able to set it free and let it consume him. He could be made to serve our purposes," Dabura purred. The one they call Vegeta had a long buried dark past but he had let Dabura catch a glimpse of it and the King of Demons knew the battle had just turned in his and his master's favor.

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it (I know it's short...sorry), the next couple of chapters are all linked to this very important span in the saga, when Vegeta gets under the control of Babidi. (Just to remind everyone), so I might update sooner since they're all linked, I'll see what happens...stay tuned

Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad.

TTFN


	3. The Dark Prince Returns

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remeber folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and OOC Vegeta.

**Episode 213 – The Dark Prince Returns **

WC: 1,248

AN: Here's the climax people. Vegeta goes Majin...ahhhhhh nooooo. Well that's how it is. Poor Vegeta has some serious self-esteem issues. Like I said before this whole sequence is based off of an idea I got from watching "Sukisyo." I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, I don't want to ruin for everyone.

Enjoy. On with the story...

----------------------------------------------

"They're definitely up to something, but what," Gohan asked powering down. One moment he's fighting for his life and the next his opponent withdraws. And the Demon King was winning…it didn't make sense.

"This whole thing would have been over by now, I thought I taught you better than that Gohan," Vegeta shouted, walking up to his eldest son. "I hope you're proud of yourself. That was not how a man with Saiyan blood running through his veins fight. I've always said you should never let your feelings blind you. You're supposed to channel that anger into making you stronger instead of fighting like an untrained fool."

"Pops," Gohan whispered, hurt by his words.

"Dabura should be dead right now and he would be if you hadn't let yourself focus on getting revenge. I know you're upset but that's a pitiful excuse for fighting the way you did. You should have given it your all right from the start instead of trying to make that bastard suffer. Piccolo and Krillin would be back to normal if you had done what you were supposed to do."

Gohan's eyes watered and he hung his head, knowing deep down his Papa was right. What had he done, Piccolo and Krillin would be back to normal if he had been more focused.

"Hey look," Goku spoke up. "Gohan didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off. I'm sure he would have wanted one of us to fight for him if he knew."

"That's not my point Kakarot. Gohan put himself in unnecessary danger when he could have just finished if from the beginning. Don't you dare make excuses for him. He needs to learn from his mistakes. He's a warrior Kakarot, just like you and me. You can't coddle him all the time," Vegeta said as he turned on his lover.

He trembled in his anger and frustration. His son was almost killed and his lover was taking it so lightly. He would take action then and make sure there were no casualties today. "I'm tired of playing around. I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all," Vegeta said, pointing a hand to the floor and charging up an energy blast.

"Vegeta, what are you doing," Goku asked desperately.

"No more excuses. I'm taking control of this operation now and for starters I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come," Vegeta shouted, energy blast growing in intensity.

"You can't," the Supreme Kai shouted. "You'll most certainly revive Buu. He's pure evil Vegeta, you can't handle him. He'll turn the Earth into a lifeless tomb; no one will survive his destruction. I'm begging you."

Vegeta growled at the Supreme Kai, mind and body at war trying to decide what he should do.

Goku was in front of Vegeta in an instant, grabbing his arm to stop him from blowing up the ship. The two lovers stared at each other for a moment before Goku pulled Vegeta into his arms, stroking his hair and back to try and calm the trembling body in his embrace. "Let's put what happened behind us and move forward from here," he whispered, feeling Vegeta's body relaxing in his arms.

Goku understood Vegeta was scared for Gohan and the others but that didn't mean he should take such drastic measures to protect them. "Alright Kakarot," Vegeta mumbled, retuning the embrace and burying his face into his lover's chest, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves.

Vegeta took a step back after a few moments, feeling his negative feeling dissipate with every loving touch Goku bestowed upon him. "Whatever you say," he whispered and turned his back to the group, doing his best to once more bury the darker side of his heart.

----------------------------------------------------

It started off with a brush against his mind. It was cold and dark but it grew in intensity so quickly he had no time to protect himself. It wrapped around his mind, a disgusting slime that seeped into every crevice in his head. His hands automatically grabbed his hair and he screamed. 'No, get out, stay away,' his mind screamed, blind to the world around him.

A dark venomous voice spoke as his mind was grabbed in a bruising hold. It whispered about the evil in his heart, how he had taken pleasure in hurting others, how he had destroyed whole worlds without batting an eyelash. 'It was my duty,' he thought back. 'I had no choice.' But the voice silkily murmured that while that was the case he had still enjoyed it, delighting in causing suffering and grief.

'I was just trying to deal with my own pain,' he cried in his head. No, if he wanted to deal with his pain he would have tried to hurt the one who caused his suffering, the voice replied. He was a coward, a coward to hurt others to make himself feel better.

Vegeta screamed until his throat was raw, and then he screamed some more, trying to deny the accusations. It wasn't him who had taking that pleasure in hurting others; it was someone he created to deal with everything so his heart could be protected. It wasn't him.

People around him were trying to talk to him but Vegeta couldn't hear them. The voice had striped him naked and bared his sins to the world which drowned out the world around him.

He felt the cold darkness spreading, sinking down into his body. He knew that if he let it reach his heart it would bring forth the man he had once been but never wanted to be again. He would become that which he had always feared, a monster, an evil treacherous creature whom no one could love. He tried to push the darkness away, but it was so hard and he was brought to his knees as the voice whispered every sin he had ever committed. He tried to summon the light that his lover and sons and friends had given him but he couldn't. he couldn't find the good in himself anymore because he was drowning in the bad.

In a last ditch effort he tried powering up and forcing the evil from his body but that was a mistake. That darkness just absorbed that energy and threw it back at Vegeta and the Saiyan Prince realized he was fighting himself now…and he was losing.

The blackness reached his heart and wrapped the fragile organ in a blanket of evil and the loving father and friend he had been was tossed to the back of his consciousness and the Dark Prince he had buried long ago came back with a vengeance.

------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done? The Vegeta I know and love would have never done that," Goku said, body shaking at what he had witnessed…seeing his lover kill hundreds of people with a single blast.

"It seems you don't know me very well, do you Kakarot," the Dark Prince purred, squashing the side of him that was trying to fight the dark influence out of his mind. He was in charge now, he had waited a long time for this opportunity and he would not let the goodie-two-shoes he had become ruin it. He wanted to fight Kakarot, and prove who was the strongest once and for all. No more words of tenderness and love now, they couldn't help, they just made the prince weak. He and Kakarot were just two warriors now, nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it (I know it's short...sorry), the next few chapters deal with this idea I got from "Sukisyo". In that show these boys are captured by scientists and (for lack of a better word) tortured, and to survive they make an alternate personality that could handle the stress and keep their true personality unscratched. I thought this was a way Vegeta might have dealt with Freeza, and that darker personality he had just got buried in the back of his consciousness when he no longer needed it to protect himself, but it's still there. I hope this makes sense for everyone, it was an idea I had and I ran with it.

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work? Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad. Expect the next chapter in a few days.

TTFN


	4. Vegeta's Pride

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remeber folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and OOC Vegeta.

**Episode 214 – Vegeta's Pride **

WC: 1,090

AN: Here we go people. This drabble is kinda choppy but I was writing it as I was watching the episode. We're still dealing with this split personality idea I had for Vegeta. Hope it's still working for everyone.

So on with the story...

----------------------------------------------

Gohan stared in horror at his Papa. He didn't recognize this man before him. The eyes, the expression, the aura…it was all wrong. This wasn't his Papa, it couldn't be. Vegeta had been so strong and loving for all these years, why did this have to happen. "No don't do this," he cried, trying to see any ounce of his parent in those dark, lifeless eyes. "Please don't do this Pops."

Goku stared hard at his lover…or who he thought was his lover. This man before him couldn't possibly be Vegeta…or at least the Vegeta he has gotten to know and love. This person before him reminded him of the first time he met Vegeta, all those years ago, but somehow this person seemed darker, more evil, and it probably had to do with Babidi. This situation didn't look so good right now.

-----------------------------------------------

"How 'bout it. Shall we commence," the Dark Prince purred, staring down his greatest rival.

'NO. I can't fight Kakarot. He's not my rival, he's my mate,' Vegeta shouted inside his head.

'Quiet you weak piece of shit. You've made me look like a fool all these years, no more. I will reclaim my title of the strongest Saiyan in the universe. It is my destiny,' the Dark Prince shouted back.

'No, our destiny is to be with Kakarot and to raise our children,' Vegeta said, voice barely a whisper. He was overwhelmed by the blackness consuming him, the evil Babidi had forced inside. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't beat it back, and he hated himself for it.

'That is a weakling's destiny, fool. Strength and power, that is what I desire and it is my fate. And now you cannot stop me now from getting it. Too long have you pushed me to the back of your mind, but no more. I am in control now and I'm going to change us back to what we were made to be,' the Dark Prince said, forcing Vegeta further and further into the recesses of their mind.

'I made you, you bastard. I made you to protect me. I was in control of you. You will not continue with this horror. Stop right now,' Vegeta said, voice growing weaker and weaker with each word uttered.

'Ha, that may have been true in the beginning but I am stronger now, Babidi has made it so, made it so I can finally give you a taste of your own medicine. You aren't in control anymore Vegeta. I am. Now see how you like sitting back and watching your life be dictated by another.'

'But you are only possible because of me…'

'QUIET. You no longer have any say Vegeta. Goodbye and good riddance.'

Vegeta screamed as the darkness enclosed him and he shivered in the cold. He was so tired and so weak…there was nothing he could do. All he could do now was watch as his life was ruined by his own creation. It was all his fault.

----------------------------------------------

"How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled," Goku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't like doing this but maybe if he provoked Vegeta enough they could avoid anymore lives being lost and maybe Vegeta would be able to fight Babidi out of his mind, since his pride has never let him bow down to anyone.

"Dad…don't," Gohan said, taking a step away from Vegeta. He hated what was going on right now. His Papa had suddenly turned evil and his Dad was picking fights when they had bigger fish to fry. This wasn't good at all.

"Answer me. Vegeta," Goku shouted. "Did you let yourself be a slave."

There was a moment of silence and stillness after Goku's outburst and they started to believe he had gotten through to the Prince. But their hopes were dashed as Vegeta lifted a hand once more and let an energy blast decimate the innocent humans left in the stands.

"Tell me," Vegeta said, and the three of them looked away from the destruction to look at Vegeta. "Is it slavery when you get what you want?"

There was no doubt about it now, in any of their minds. The Vegeta they know and love has been lost, consumed by this dark creature in front of them. What are they going to do now?

----------------------------------------------

Gohan ran in front of his father, knowing he was planning to fight Vegeta. "Stop it. You don't know what you're doing," he said, trying to reason with his Papa. That had to be it, he was confused, and he didn't realize his actions were causing harm. Once he realized what was happening he would be back to his old self…right?

The dark prince growled at Gohan. "Stand aside," he shouted, knocking Gohan to the ground with the force of his power. "This does not concern you. It's between me and your circus clown of a father."

Gohan hit the ground hard, but it was his heart that was injured by the fall. His Papa had promised to never hurt him, ever. Who was this person before him? He looked up to his Dad as he spoke, wondering how he could be so calm in this situation. "Circus clown? Well that's a new one. What happened to sex god? You seemed to like those well enough as a pet name."

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown and his body tensed in his fury. "SHUT UP. That was all a mistake. Never mention it again. I don't love you, you third class moron. There was never anything between us, and there never will be. So dream on idiot," Vegeta growled.

It was Goku's turn to frown, but he was starting to figure things out. He powered up to Super Saiyan, noting Vegeta's smirk returned. He's going to wipe that smirk right off that imposter's face. He was going to save Vegeta, bring him back, because it was his duty as his lover and fellow Saiyan.

He listened as Vegeta spoke of his honor after he had questioned him of his motives. After those words Goku felt was right in his assumption, but he had to be sure. He had to fight Vegeta, find out what was happening and then he could help the man he loved. But first thing's first, he had to convince Babidi and the Supreme Kai that this fight had to happen, whether they wanted it to or not.

-----------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it (I know it's short...sorry).

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense? Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad. Expect the next chapter in a few days.

TTFN


	5. The Long Awaited Fight

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remeber folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and split personality Vegeta.

**Episode 215 – The Long Awaited Fight**

WC: 1,227

AN: Here we go people. This drabble kinda came out of the blue, I hadn't planned to do one for this episode but when I was watching the episodes again I got inspired and wrote this down last night, so I'm posting it now since chronologically it comes before my next two drabbles that I had planned to post today. We're still dealing with this split personality idea I had for Vegeta. Hope it's still working for everyone.

So on with the story...

------------------------------------------

"What's this? I thought you said we were skipping the warm-up," Vegeta said as their knee's clashed together with bruising force.

"I guess I was wrong," Goku said, but actually he was stalling, watching Vegeta. How he fought, what he said, how he looked. He needed to figure out what was going on in his head and then he could save him.

Goku was so angry. He was sure that someone had stolen his lover's body, had possessed him. Goku hated that he had to fight Vegeta like this, like their first fight, when they hated each other, because they didn't anymore…well at least he didn't. Maybe somewhere inside of him Vegeta hated Goku, because he was so strong, because he was a Super Saiyan first. Goku at this point wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to beat this smirking imposter into a bloody pulp, but he also wanted to not hurt his lover's body too badly, because he planned to get him back, no matter the cost.

He supposed he'll keep his big secret for now. When he first arrived he had hoped to show Vegeta what he had achieved while training in Otherworld, but now he planned to keep it to himself. He'll just keep them on an even playing field for now. There was just no easy way to go about this but Goku turned his attention back to the fight as they clasped hands and rammed their knees together. It will all work out in the end…it had to.

--------------------------------------------

Goku dangled by one hand to the side of the cliff that had been carved by the destruction of their power. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Babidi proved he can make anyone much stronger than they were to begun with," he said, eyes pinching with pain.

His eyes widened and he looked up as his wrist was caught in a bruising hold. He stared into the dark, cold eyes of the man he loved…what had happened to him. "Vegeta," he whispered. He was pulled up until he was level with the other fighter. His tired body tensed as much as it could, trying to prepare for the next onslaught of fighting. They both yelled for different reasons as Vegeta swung Goku around and slammed him into a nearby rock wall, one in pain and the other in strength.

Goku slowly raised his head, seeing Vegeta smirk evilly and raise two fingers pointing right at him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't fight Vegeta like he was an enemy. His eyes widened as energy rings shot from Vegeta's fingers, five of them, pinning his wrists, ankles and neck to the rock behind him. He choked as they tightened and kept a wary eye on Vegeta as he came before him. He got angry again, hating that Vegeta was looking at him with such contempt, he wanted things to be the way they were before.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought," Vegeta asked with false kindness.

"I never said it would be easy," Goku ground out, voice weak.

"Hmph. You won't be winning at all," Vegeta said, lightly slapping Goku's cheeks. His smirk left his face as Goku growled at him. "WHAT CLOWN!? Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it."

Vegeta ended that statement with a knee to his gut, growling back. "You don't, know what humiliation is," Vegeta shouts, accenting each word with a punch to Goku's face. He delivered a series of punches and kicks to Goku's battered and wary body before stepping back when he was satisfied with the blood trailing down the Saiyan's chin and pain in his eyes. "Don't worry I will teach you a better taste. Just as you have taught me.

"Me. A warrior Elite. In my fingertip I hold the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Saiyan of Royal blood, the last of my kind. And on my shoulders rests the glory of an extinct warrior race. Whole civilizations once trembled at the sound of my name. But you didn't, did you Kakarot?

"And at your hands, your common hands, my honor and my pride, the foundations of which I have always stood, began to crumble at my feet. It was at your hands that I suffered my first, great humiliation, toppled by a piece of low level trash.

"Imagine my added shame when it was you, and not me, who avenged our people by defeating Freeza. You who were the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race, the first in a thousand years to take a place among the Super Saiyan's of legend. A place I had been raised to believe was my royal birthright.

"And imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had worked my whole life to acquire was surpassed by a mere child. Your half-breed son succeeded, where I, the Prince of all Saiyans, had failed.

"It is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second. That time is over. Every breath you take is an assault upon my honor. But no more Kakarot. By my hands you will be cut down inch by inch, the way you have cut down my pride."

Goku had had his head down for the entirety of Vegeta's speech and he finally lifted it just as Vegeta lifted his arm to attack him. "What about love Vegeta," he said, coughing slightly as his throat was strained. Vegeta actually froze at his question and his hand lowered. His expression as genuine and his eyes were a little lighter and Goku lifted his head higher, hoping he was getting through to his lover.

"I have never taken anything from you Vegeta, not on purpose. If you want the title of the strongest, take it. It matters nothing to me. I stay strong because I want to protect everyone I love. Especially you. I killed Freeza because he hurt you, I couldn't let him get away with that.

"We love each other Vegeta. That has more strength behind it than any title. Remember Vegeta. Remember you love our sons, our beautiful sons who you raised. Aren't they your pride now, haven't they made you proud. Please Vegeta. Stop this. I love you. You're stronger than this, stronger than Babidi. Beat back this evil that doesn't belong inside of you," Goku pleaded, voice becoming more passionate as he saw Vegeta was responding to what he was saying.

Vegeta shook his head, lifting a hand to his head, eyes scrunching up as he fought inside his head. Goku watched anxiously, trying to give strength to his lover. Vegeta suddenly shouted, throwing is head back, just as he did when Babidi first invaded his mind. Goku brightened, he had gotten through. Vegeta lowered his head and looked at him and Goku's heart plummeted as he stared into cold eyes once more. He had been so close, but it hadn't worked. Vegeta smirked. "Nice try Kakarot. But no more distractions. You cannot stop the inevitable. I will cut you down. Inch by inch."

Vegeta raised his hand again staring Goku in the eye and the earth's savior knew he had to continue fighting. It was the only way; he couldn't give up while there was still a chance to save the man he loves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it (It's a tiny bit longer than the last one...heh).

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense? Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad. Expect the next chapter in a few days, this will contain two drabbles for your entertainment.

TTFN


	6. The Losses Begin & Meal Time

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remember folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show, mentions of yaoi (Goku/Vegeta) and split personality Vegeta.

**Episode 218 – The Losses Begin**

WC: 717

AN: Okay, well...this was another episode I hadn't planned on doing, but once again I got inspired as I watched it. I hope it makes sense, I had a little trouble getting the wording right as I wrote Vegeta's split personalities, though I think I did a good job. Hope ya'll like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Prince launched himself at Goku after a brief pause in their fight. Their eyes were locked until Goku looked away, focusing on something outside of their fight. He suddenly held up his hand and told him to wait. The Dark Prince was so surprised by this that Vegeta's good side managed to inch himself closer to the surface undetected, staying still when the Dark Prince focused once more on the task at hand, laughing at Goku's fear of the creature that had been released because of their fight. If he, the good Vegeta, used these opportunities of the Dark Prince being off guard he might have a chance to catch him by surprise and get himself back in control of his body and life. Vegeta only hoped he could do it before anything bad happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We don't have any time for this now Vegeta. We're the one's who let Buu out of his shell, it's because of us," Goku said, trying to reason with the man before him. He had seen brief glimpses during their fight, when he caught the man off guard, that he swore he saw his Vegeta shining in those eyes, and then it was gone. He hoped Vegeta's internal struggle wasn't finished like he had feared.

"Buu is just a side show. You are my only concern," Vegeta said, struggling in the hold Goku had on his hands.

"Everyone on earth will be killed. Do you hear me? Our sons, Piccolo, everyone."

"SHUT UP," Vegeta powered up and kneed Goku in the gut followed by an elbow to his face. "Shut Up! Remember I've sold my soul to Babidi, I keep no loyalties. I have a Saiyan heart that depends on strength alone. They're nothing to me."

Goku dodged Vegeta's attacks, finally catching his fist in his palm at his last declaration. "Liar," Goku growled, and saw Vegeta was caught off guard by his statement, and once again he saw a shimmer of the man he loved in those eyes before it was smothered again. It looked like he would just have to try harder. "I don't buy it," he shouted, pulling Vegeta forward by his fist then punching him in the jaw. "Talk all you want Vegeta but you better convince yourself of it first."

There that was it. Those eyes looking intently into his own cleared and Vegeta was back, he was sure of it. The man before him smirked. "Fine. You win Kakarot," he said, turning towards him, dropping his fighting pose. "Our battle is postponed my love. I want you at your fullest when we fight, so you can prove to me that you are worthy to be my mate," he said this teasingly before turning to look in the direction they could feel Majin Buu. "You're obviously too distracted by that ridiculous Buu."

Goku turned fully to face him, eyes brightening with a smile. "Vegeta," he whispered breathlessly. "You're back."

Vegeta smirked, having made a decision the moment he regained control of his body, but for now he would enjoy seeing his lover smile. "Yes Kakarot I'm back. Now don't just stand there. Get out your senzu beans; we should be at full power when we face him." He slowly walked towards Goku, never letting his expression betray what he was about to do.

"With all of us working together, I'm sure we can beat this guy," Goku said, looking down as he got the last senzu bean out, ignorant to what Vegeta was about to do. That Vegeta was going to be reckless and selfless, something he had learned from Goku.

Vegeta pulled his clasped hands back, hesitating as he looked at Goku, but he shook himself. He was doing the right thing. He was keeping his lover safe, because he knew if Goku dies again his soul will be lost forever, and Vegeta won't let him take that risk. "I love you," he whispers then nails Goku right in the back of the skull, knocking the other Saiyan unconscious. He stared down at his still form before picking up the senzu bean and eating it. It was his turn to save this planet; his lover has done it enough. He will fight this Buu creature and kill Babidi, and hopefully everything will go back to the way it was before.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 220 – Meal Time**

WC: 295

AN: Finally we're back to episodes I had planned to do. I rather liked this one, cause it ends with Vegeta kicking some serious Buu hinney. Anywho, I had thought that the good Vegeta, the one I had written would be in control about now, meaning the Dark Prince is gone (for now), I'm probably going to have to bring him back to finally put him to rest. So for the rest of my drabbles, focused on Vegeta, it'll be my perception of what his personality is as we travel though the rest of the series.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked over to the door that leads to Babidi's ship. He stared down as he began working out his plan in his head. "Let's see. The fastest way for me to get into Babidi's spaceship might be to smash through the top," he mumbled to himself. "Might be easier to just destroy the whole ship and going in after Majin Buu instead and if I catch him off guard I've got him. I hope."

He trailed off, feeling the war within himself coming to a close. It had been hard but he had managed to push his darker side away and all because…he sighed and looked up into the sky. "I can sense it. Kakarot's son…my son, is gone. I'm so sorry Gohan. I wish it didn't have to happen this way," he whispered to the clouds above him, closing his eyes to contain his tears of anger, frustration, and sadness. He had let himself be weak, be controlled by that freak Babidi but no more. Vegeta planned to make up for that mistake right now. He would defeat Buu and avenge his son, it was the least he could do after the terrible mistake he had made.

He turned to look at his unconscious lover, oblivious to the tragedy that has struck their family. His eyes softened and he sent a silent 'I'm sorry' to his lover as well. Things had gotten so out of hand today, mostly because of him. He will do everything he can to make it up to his lover. "Kakarot," he whispered, letting his eyes memorize the features of the man he might never see again. He let his eyes linger for as long as he could before he turned away and his eyes hardened. Now to business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo held on tight to the rock face he was laying on as the unexpected explosion washed over them. When the light faded he looked anxiously down to the smoke, wondering just like Babidi what had happened. The four of them, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and himself, watched as the smoke began to clear and a figure appeared.

"It's Papa," Trunks said, Goten shouting out a 'yeah' with his best friend, both smiling happily at Vegeta's arrival.

"Thank goodness, the Calvary has arrived," Krillin said, smiling just like the boys at Vegeta's arrival. 

Piccolo however wasn't smiling, and it wasn't because he wasn't glad to see his closest friend, but it was because Goku and Gohan weren't with him. What had happened during the time he had been turned to stone? He strained his ears, listening in on the conversation Vegeta was having with the wizard.

"I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu," he heard Vegeta say, silently answering yes for him. "If so you're the one who killed Gohan."

Piccolo trembled, staring unbelievingly at Vegeta, begging that what he said wasn't true. He fell to the ground, body numb as he absorbed this terrible news. Gohan, his beautiful, strong Gohan…was dead. He reigned in his tears, not wanting the boys to know their big brother is gone, not yet. He vaguely heard Trunks asking him excitedly what his Papa had said, hearing Krillin anxiously say his name, the monk realizing something was wrong but unwilling to ask what.

But just as soon as his sadness came it was replaced with anger. That malformed monstrosity of a freak, he growled in his head. He looked up to see Vegeta riled up his opponent and he silently cheered on his friend, wishing with everything in his being that this monster be sent to the deepest reaches of hell for what he has done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I posted two, one cause it was longer that way, and two because I thought you readers deserved it.

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense? Reviews are most appreciated, good or bad. I'm sad to say it's gonna be a little while until I get the next chapter up. I expect at the most two weeks, but if I can I'll try to post sooner. Finals for my college have started up and I'm absolutely swamped with work, but after the next couple of weeks I will be totally free for a whole month so I expect to get a lot of work done then. See ya'll soon.

TTFN


	7. Final Atonement

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remember folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and mentions of yaoi (Goku/Vegeta).

**Episode 222 – Final Atonement **

WC: 1,741

AN: This is the episode I really wanted to do since the beginning and is what inspired me to do these drabbles. I hope everyone enjoys it, I put a lot of effort into this one. Happy Holidays everyone!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PAPA," Goten and Trunks screamed, watching with horror as Majin Buu used their parent as a punching bag.

"No," Piccolo cried, knowing both boys were close to going over there to try and help, but will only end up making the situation worst. "Both of you stay where you are. You'll only hurt Vegeta more if you go out there."

Trunks ignored Piccolo's warning and powered up to Super Saiyan, blasting off to rescue his father. "Trunks. Come back," Piccolo shouted, desperately reaching out to the retreating figure.

Goten powered up as well. "I'm coming. Wait up," he said but Piccolo grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"No," Piccolo said. "Goten. I won't let you go down there. You'll just make things worse."

"Let me go Trunks needs my help," Goten said, pleading with the Namek. "If I were Gohan I'd bet you'd let me go, wouldn't you."

At the mention of his dead lover, Piccolo loosened his hold enough for Goten to escape. He watched sadly as the two boys got themselves involved in something much too big for them, something they weren't ready to handle.

Trunks flew faster than he ever had before and landed the perfect kick on that pink monster to send it flying. Goten landed soon after and they both gently unwrapped their Papa from the pink goop trapping him.

They knelt down on either of their papa, whimpering when he didn't respond to their calls. "Is he alive," Goten asked sadly, softly nuzzling Vegeta's neck.

"Of course he is," Trunks shouted, eyes tearing as he too nuzzled the side of their Papa's face. "Papa is too strong to let some stupid fat monster beat him."

They both curled as close as they dared to their injured parent, gently touching him with their tails to try and encourage Vegeta to wake up.

Vegeta shivered at the gentle touches bestowed upon his battered body. He smelled the sweet scents of his youngest sons and for a brief moment forgot about the horrors of the past few hours. His eyes slowly opened, squinting against the bright sun bearing down on him in this barren wasteland. "Trunks…Goten," he whispered, voice rough from his recent abuse.

His eyes slowly focused and he was granted with the beautiful sight of both boys smiling down at him, hair and eyes matching their grins in their Super Saiyan forms. "Papa," both boys cried happily, both leaning down to embrace and nuzzle him.

Vegeta slowly sat up with help from both boys. He groaned slightly as his abused muscles and bones protested at the movement. He brought a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before he suddenly remembered where he was. "Wait," he shouted, pushing his sons aside as he struggled to stand. "Where is Majin Buu."

"I kicked him away Papa," Trunks said proudly, looking up at Vegeta. "I kicked him really hard. You should have seen it."

"You what," Vegeta whispered, horrified that his sons had gotten involved in this near hopeless battle. Neither boy heard him, instead they both came up to him and latched onto his sides, holding him close, trying in their own innocent way to protect him.

Vegeta looked up when he heard Babidi's cries, watching Piccolo as he killed the wizard. He felt his heart drop, just like the destroyed form of Babidi, and he knew what he had to do, what he alone had to do. "Trunks," he said, not taking his eyes off Piccolo. "I need you to take good care of Goten. And both of you listen to everything Piccolo tells you."

Trunks looked up, confused at his Papa's words. "Why would you say something like that," he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Are you going somewhere Papa," Goten asked, looking up anxiously.

"Listen. I want you two to get far away from here. As for Buu, I'll fight him alone," Vegeta said, letting no feeling into his voice or expression.

"Don't do that," Goten said sadly.

"Goten's right, we'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed do you? You've got to let us help you Papa," Trunks said angrily, making a fist. "Are you in," he said, turning to Goten.

"Yeah, you don't have to fight that Buu monster all by yourself," Goten added.

"See. We're with you," Trunks said proudly.

"Stop it, it's too dangerous for you two. I will finish this by myself," Vegeta said calmly, turning his eyes to where Buu was approaching.

"Come on. It'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks," Goten said.

"We'll gang up on him, he won't know what hit him," Trunks said, trying to convince their Papa that they were ready to fight along side him.

"Yeah. We're tough. We could even beat that big blob without your help. Right Trunks?"

"You bet."

"Might do even better than you did."

Both boys quickly snapped their mouths shut after Goten's last statement, worried they had made their Papa mad.

Vegeta just ignored what they said; watching as Majin Buu slowly made his was over to them. He felt so calm at this moment, even knowing what he was going to do. He had felt the dark side of him recede completely when he had woken up and saw his two boys beside him. They were strong and pure young souls and he had raised them to be that way. Looking at them gave his heart strength. He had done something good in his life, and he will give his own to keep these two miracles alive.

He turned back to them and slowly knelt down, reaching out with the arm that wasn't too damaged to move. "Come here my sons," he whispered, pleading with his eyes, needing to hold these amazing boys in his arms one last time.

Goten and Trunks exchanged glances before walking up to their Papa, sighing as they were held against him. They weren't scared at all, their Papa was the strongest in the world and he would beat that Buu monster, with their help of course.

Vegeta wrapped his good arm around his boys, holding them close while his other arm lay limply by his side. To compensate he unwrapped his tail from his waist and curled that around Goten and Trunks as well. He nuzzled them both, inhaling their young, innocent scents, knowing this would be the last time but also knowing it was the right thing he was doing. These boys deserved to live in a peaceful world. He slowly pulled away and stood up after a few moments, looking down at his boys.

"There's something you both should know," he said, waiting for them to look up at him. "I love you both and you two have made me very proud my sons.

Both of their eyes shimmered with their happiness at his words before those same eyes lost focus as Vegeta quickly and effectively knocked them both out with quick jabs to their necks. The boys lost their Super Saiyan transformation as they both collapsed to the ground, falling into a dreamless sleep. Vegeta looked sadly down at them before turning to watch for Majin Buu.

Piccolo landed beside him and he addressed his friend with a heavy heart. "Take the boys and get as far away from here as you can. Do this now," he said, voice betraying nothing of what he was truly feeling.

"Of course," Piccolo replied, just as calmly. He bent down and picked up both boys, making sure he had a secure hold on both of them. He hesitated as he prepared to take off and turned to his friend. "You'll die…you know that," he stated looking at Vegeta.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," Vegeta spoke up, keeping his eyes glued on Majin Buu. "Tell me. Will I see Kakarot in the other world?"

Piccolo turned to fully face his friend after the question had been asked. "I can honestly say I don't know. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet.

"While I know you have a dark past like my own, I do not know the extent of it. I also know these past years you have taken care of others for no other reason than you care about them. I do not know if your good deeds will outweigh the bad when you are judged."

While Piccolo didn't know the answer, Vegeta did, but he wouldn't let that minor detail change his plan. "Oh well," he said. "So be it. That will be all. Now get out of here and hurry."

Vegeta didn't turn to watch as Piccolo took off with his sons, he couldn't. If he did, he might lose his determination to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones.

He challenged Majin Buu, insulting him, to draw the creature's attention to him instead of his innocent friends and family. He only had one opportunity; he couldn't afford to waste it. He powered up, letting the energy build and build, until he was drawing from his own life energy.

He smiled calmly, watching as the ignorant Buu tried to decide what to turn him into. "Hmm. I make you chocolate, or maybe make you cracker and cheese," said the deceptively innocent fiend.

Vegeta smirked, scoffing at the creature's lack of understand about what was going to happen. "You are a fool. I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind," he said, feeling his power gathering to its peak and seeing Buu finally take notice of what was happening.

'My beautiful sons, my friends, I do this for you,' he thought, 'But most of all for you Kakarot.' With those last sentiments whispered he finished what he had started.

He let it all go, let the energy out, letting it consume him and the monster. He performed the Kamikaze attack, something he had never though he would have to do. He screamed as the power became too much for his body. He screamed as he was engulfed in his own attack. He screamed until the darkness came and swept him away, where he felt no more pain, no more sorrow.

A single tear escaped his eye as his body disappeared, a tear saying goodbye to his life, on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Sorry this is so late in coming.

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense?

TTFN


	8. Union of Rivals & The Innards of Buu

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remember folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and mentions of yaoi (Goku/Vegeta).

AN: Alright, I know. This is a huge jump in the series, like 30 episodes. But my focus has been, and probably always will be on Vegeta, so I waited until he came back into the series for me to continue writing these drabbles. Maybe some day I'll go back and fill in all those gaps...but for now this is what I'm doing. I hope you all enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 253 – Union of Rivals** (Renamed Union of Lovers…gosh that sounds dirty...heehee)

WC: 625

"Look. They're fighting again," Kibito Kai said, watching the battle on the crystal ball he had made.

"They better hurry up and fuse before Majin Buu sucks up another one," Old Kai grumbled, watching Goku and Vegeta fight. "What's wrong with those two youths? Do they have a grudge against each other?"

"Uh…well, not really sir. They're lovers actually," Kibito Kai replied.

"LOVERS…so this is a lovers' spat," Old Kai cried. "The fate of the universe is resting in their hands and they're having a lover's spat…young people today…sheesh."

Kibito Kai discreetly rolled his eyes at his elder and turned back to his crystal ball. He did wonder, though, why they were fighting. What was Vegeta so angry about?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darn it. I told you this was impossible," Goku said as he and Vegeta pulled themselves out of the rubble Majin Buu's most recent attack created.

"Look," Goku said, turning to Vegeta. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but you have to understand how I felt. You were under Babidi's control and a completely different person, you weren't my Vegeta anymore but I still didn't want to fight you. I was more worried about getting you back to the way you were instead of the fight. I'm sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta looked over and felt some of his anger dissolve at Goku's truthful expression. In all honesty he didn't know why he was so upset, he was proud of how strong Goku had become, and he was supposed to be stronger than Vegeta, or else he wouldn't be such a good potential mate. Vegeta assumed some of his darker side was not completely erased, and that might take some time, but he was back to who he was and he still loved this man with everything he had. He painfully stood up and stumbled over to Goku, giving his lover a quick but meaningful embrace, with a lingering kiss to top it off. "I forgive you," he whispered, stroking Goku's face.

Goku smiled up at him before standing, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Listen," Goku said. "I don't really like the idea of fusing with you forever either, it's going to make our relationship really complicated."

Vegeta chuckled at Goku's attempt to lighten the moment. "That's for sure," he replied.

"But Majin Buu has killed everyone important to us Vegeta, everyone. All our friends are dead and our sons and Piccolo are trapped in Majin Buu's body, maybe forever," Goku said, stepping back to regard Vegeta, holding out the earring one more time. "I think that's reason enough for us to make this sacrifice so we can save this planet and everyone who calls it home."

Vegeta stared at the earring offered to him, already knowing his decision. That pink blob of a monster has gone too far; it's time this whole mess was over. They both looked up as Majin Buu charged up an energy blast and came towards them. He snatched the earring from Goku, getting frustrated as he struggled to get it on. "You said right ear, right," he said anxiously, trying to get the stupid piece of jewelry on.

"That's right Vegeta…and thank you," Goku said as his lover finally got the earring in place.

They both felt a painful pull on their navel and they were hurled towards each other in a flash of blue. Vegeta prepared himself for impact, expecting pain, but instead their bodies seemed to sink into each other like putty. Their minds touched and curled together, sharing feelings, memories, and dreams. Vegeta felt like we was floating in a vast abyss with his lover wrapped around him and he curled around Goku and he thought to himself that this wasn't the worst way to spend eternity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 258 – The Innards of Buu**

WC: 805

If Vegeta had thought being fused together felt strange, being pulled apart felt even stranger. It felt like they were being stretched like putty before being ripped along the seams and hurled away from one another. Vegeta looked wide-eyed at his lover, seeing Goku was just as confused as he was at the turn of events…though he was happy they happened.

When they had first fused it had felt wonderful being that close and intimate with the man he loved, but he soon realized how close they actually were. They could both clearly see each others' memories, playing one by one like a movie, and while Goku didn't seem to mind, Vegeta did. He had planned to someday tell his lover all that he had done and been through…but on his own terms and when he was ready.

Now there was nowhere to hide and Vegeta had never been as angry and scared as he was then. He couldn't stop the memories from being laid down, stripping him bare and exposing his darkest secrets. He loved Goku, but it was always hard to trust someone and remember that love when you're exposing a raw and vulnerable part of yourself. So Vegeta was glad they had split when they did, and now that Vegeta knew what the fusion would do to him, he could put a stop to it so it didn't happen again. He was a warrior, and a warrior shouldn't ever feel as violated and vulnerable as he did not moments before.

"I…I don't get it. Why did our bodies separate when we let the barrier down," Goku asked, watching Vegeta closely.

"How would I know, you're the expert on this fusion thing," Vegeta replied, not meeting Goku's eyes, afraid of what he might find in them.

"How bizarre," Goku mumbled, touching his earring. "I was told that once you and I were joined together by these earrings we would never separate."

"Well then, I guess we lucked out," Vegeta replied, trying hard not to say 'I' instead of 'we.' "I'm me and you're you Kakarot, and that's just the way I like it, so there."

Vegeta removed his earring, wanting to never have to deal with it again. Goku stood up when he saw this, panicking a little. "Hey, what are you doing," he said anxiously. "Put that back on. We'll probably fuse back together again as soon as we leave Buu's body."

Vegeta looked at the earring closely, slightly amazed but mostly angry that something so small could do so much. He gripped it in his fist, barely hearing Goku say, "But if we're not ready we could blow our chance." If they saved their sons and Piccolo, Buu would get weaker like before and between all of them they could finish off this bloated pink freak. He crushed the earring without a second thought.

Goku cried in disbelief, watching as the pieces fell to the ground, looking back up at Vegeta who wore a smirk on his face, but his eyes didn't reflect it. "VEGETA! Have you lost your mind," Goku shouted. "Now there's no way for us to join bodies again."

"I can think of a few ways," Vegeta purred, trying to distract his lover.

Goku paused, thinking over the words then blushing as some very dirty images came to mind of how they could join bodies. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said, shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts. "Isn't it worth us having to be stuck together if we can beat Buu."

"Kakarot," Vegeta sighed. "I prefer us having separate bodies. Besides, we can beat him anyway."

"How do you know that," Goku asked, taking a step closer. "Even if we do manage to get Gohan and the others out, there's no guarantee that Buu is going to change back to the way he was before."

"Well. I think it's going to be very interesting to find out, isn't it."

"Well yeah…I mean no."

Vegeta turned around and started walking away. "Come now," he called over his shoulder. "You better hurry. Buu could blow up the world any minute now."

Goku's face scrunched up at his lover's stubbornness, and he yanked his own earring off, staring at it. Why was Vegeta so against the fusion now, he seemed more against it than before. Goku remembered being fused, it had felt really nice, except for watching those horrible memories…Goku looked up sharply to Vegeta's retreating back. That was why Vegeta didn't want to fuse; he didn't want Goku seeing anymore than he already had. Goku nearly called out but stopped short of doing so, instead he crushed the earring and let the pieces slip from his hands. The time to talk would be later; right now they had to find their sons and Piccolo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense?

TTFN


	9. Mind Trap, Deadly Vision & End of Earth

**Alternate Reality Drabbles**

**-Based on English Dub of the DBZ episodes-**

Disclaimer: Nope...I got nothin'. They aren't mine...except in my dreams :)

**IMPORTANT:** Remember folks the characters I'm portraying here come from my first fic "Alternate Reality", and I'm just rewriting parts of the show so it all fits into my universe better. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you do. Also I am keeping the series completely intact, I'm just changing a few scenes and explaining some situations so it fits better in the universe I've created. I thought the show did a great job with the Buu Saga, so I don't want to change too much.

**WARNINGS:** Serious spoilers for the show and mentions of yaoi (Goku/Vegeta).

AN: Not much to say this time. I just wanted to get these out before the new year, cause one of my new year's resolutions is to get a lot of work done on the sequel to Alternate Reality.

So on with the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 259 – Mind Trap **

WC: 596

Vegeta walked slowly down the path he and Kakarot were on, trying not to think about green slime, giant worms, or 'potty time.' He shuddered, shaking his head to dislodge those disgusting thoughts. And Kakarot…well at least Vegeta already knew he wasn't the brightest in the bunch, but honestly…'party time.' He sighed as he looked back at his companion, at least there was much more to the man than his brains…much more.

He looked back ahead of them as they reached a fork in the road. "All right, use your instincts Kakarot, right or left," he asked, turning to his companion.

"Hmm. I'd have to say left," Goku said, pointing down a path.

"Good, then I'm going right," Vegeta replied, ignoring his lover's outraged cry and heading down the other path.

"That's not very nice," Goku whined, his voice raising a few pitches.

Vegeta smirked and turned back to Goku. "My point is that we should split up to find our sons and Piccolo. We don't have much time, so the sooner we find them the better," he stated, walking down the path again.

Goku relaxed and smiled at Vegeta and watched his Prince strut away, looking mighty sexy in those tight blue pants. He had almost thought Vegeta had insulted him, but of course not, they were in love, so they weren't mean to each other…right? Goku shrugged as he turned the other way, whistling cheerfully as he headed down a tunnel. A part of him was kinda glad they weren't fused anymore, it had been an interesting and eye-opening experience but he much preferred having separate bodies, it was easier to have sex that way, that's for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------

They were surrounded, by their sons and Piccolo, but it wasn't a happy reunion. They were imposters. Imposters that just couldn't be beaten no matter what they threw at them. Vegeta pressed his back tightly to Goku's, gaining a little strength from his lover's heat and power. They were both out of ideas on how to beat these guys, and the thing Vegeta hated the most was that they looked so much like the people he cared about, which just added another layer of difficulty. He hoped this wasn't the end.

--------------------------------------------------------

What was it with really powerful beings and one track minds, or more importantly one track stomachs? Watching his sons turn into different kinds of pastry was one of the oddest experiences Vegeta's ever been through.

And did he have to be reminded about the disgusting adventure they had had in Buu's intestines. He hoped this monster killed over from all the sweets he was ingesting…disgusting.

But at least this meant he and Kakarot had an opportunity now to get out of this crazy place…a crazy place that was really disgusting.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They slowly made their way thorough Buu's mind, looking everywhere for their sons and Piccolo. Vegeta turned a corner and to his relief saw Piccolo…in a very gross pink cocoon thing. "Kakarot, over here," he called, pointing to their green friend.

Goku gave a happy cry when he saw Piccolo and flew up to make sure he was doing okay. He smiled down at Vegeta when he found Piccolo fine and his lover smiled back before they both took notice of the other pink cocoons behind Piccolo's. Vegeta was in the air in an instant and Goku watched happily as Vegeta flew to each of their boys, stroking their faces and giving their foreheads a kiss.

"Looks like they're doing well, considering where they are," he said flying over to Vegeta and pulling him into a hug.

"Looks like it," Vegeta replied and retuned the embrace, relief flooding through both of them. Finally things were starting to look in their favor.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 260 – Deadly Vision**

WC: 190

"When I say now, fire," Goku said, pressing tight to Vegeta.

"No, when I say now, fire," Vegeta replied, adjusting so they had a straight shot.

"NOW," they shouted together and sent a combined energy blast directly at the tumbling Buu, who exploded in a puff of smoke as their attack landed.

Vegeta smirked as that did the trick, silencing that annoying freak, but his eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks as Goku pressed closer. He shivered slightly as his lover's hard, hot body rubbed against him. "Mmm, good job Vegeta," Goku purred, scenting Vegeta's neck and pressing his hips tighter to Vegeta's perfect backside.

Goku was slapped so hard the second that sentence passed his lips that he went sailing into a sticky, gooey wall of Buu's brain. He rubbed his head where the impact of his lover's hand had landed and looked sheepishly up at a bright red Vegeta. "We don't have time for that Kakarot," he shouted, body still tingling. "Now get up, we have some house cleaning to do."

Goku smirked as he got up, doing as Vegeta said, he always loved putting his beautiful, hot-headed Prince off balance.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 262 – End of Earth**

WC: 343

They landed in a heap after Kibito Kai transported them off the doomed Earth to wherever they were now.

Vegeta was on his hands and knees, staring unseeingly at the green grass beneath his gloved hands. He hung his head, tail drooping to lay unmoving at his feet. All he could see was his sons, lying peacefully unaware of their doom. A tear slid down his pale cheek and his body started tremble. They were dead; his beautiful innocent sons were dead.

Goku also stared unseeingly at the ground, crouched in a hunch several feet from Vegeta, warring with himself over his decision, his decision to save Hercule and Dende instead of his sons and Piccolo, who had all slept right through their deaths. 'At least they didn't suffer,' he thought bitterly.

The uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the group was broken by an anguished, heart breaking cry. Goku turned to Vegeta who had angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he slammed his fists into the ground. He kept screaming 'no, no, not them' over and over, uncaring to how he appeared to the others. Goku's heart shattered at his lover's pain, he never wanted to see Vegeta like that, not again. Goku abandoned his own self loathing to go over and comfort his distraught lover. He knelt down behind Vegeta and curled his own body over the smaller man, trying to shelter him from the pain.

Vegeta calmed somewhat as he was wrapped in a warm embrace and he turned in those string arms, nuzzling into his companion as they both mourned their loss. A part of him was angry at Goku for deciding to save others instead of their sons but he did also realize they had no time to prepare, no time to think as they tried to escape the planet. For a few moments they lost themselves to comforting and gaining strength from their partner, because they both knew soon they had to regroup and finish off the monster that had caused them and their planet so much sorrow and suffering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it. I thought posting these three together was a good idea.

Tell me what ya'll think, does it work, make sense?

I'm not sure but this might be the end of this particular drabble series of mine. There's possibly one more I'm thinking of doing but I'm going to wait and see. I'm trying right now to get some work done on the sequel to Alternate Reality. Chapter one is done but I want to have a few chapters done before I start posting. Hopefully in the coming New Year I'll get some work done. I'll let ya'll know when it's ready.

Happy Holidays everyone and have a Happy New Year.

TTFN


End file.
